Heroes From Another Dimension
by thatRandomguy7979
Summary: Sonic and his friends are relaxing on the beach, and soon find their spoilt by the egghead Eggman, and they also find themselves on anew adventure in a new land filled with ponies .
1. Chapter 1

Heroes From Another Dimension

**First time writing a Fanficion hope u enjo**y

* * *

Chapter 1

Angel Island

Sonic is relaxing with his friends and avoiding Amy. Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald Tails was tinkering with a machine he was planning to use, Sliver was fixing his hair, Vector, Espio, Charmy are playing with Cream and cheese and Shadow was just being unsociable.

Everything was peaceful until Egghead showed up

Eggman: HOHOHOHOHOHOH! I'm back and this time I'll…

Sonic cuts in

Sonic: I'll destroy you, me with my army of moustaches

Everyone chuckled, leaving Eggman annoyed

Eggman: This time I will wipe you from the face of the earth

Tails: With what?

Eggman smirked

Eggman: With this

With a few presses of buttons the Death Egg appears

Knuckles: A new one

Tails: I thought we completely destroyed it

Sonic: And were going to do a again

Silver: You said its Sonic

Everyone gets in their fighting stances (except from Cream and Cheese who were hiding be hide a tree)

Eggman: This one better then the last

Shadow: What's different about this one?

Eggman: This one is power by the 7 chaos emeralds, and is specially modified to warp objects to different time zones and other dimensions and is able to shoot out many different projectiles.

Sonic: Well prepare for another butt kicking

Amy: Yeah Egghead

Eggman: We will seen about that

Eggman went inside the Death Egg

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sliver, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Shadow went after him.

In the Death Egg

Sonic and friends reach the lair of Eggman after destroying tons of robots. They when inside, and came into a dark room.

Cream hid be hide Amy

Cream: I'm sacred

Cheese: Chao, Chao

Amy: Be brave and don't worry, Sonic will take care Eggman

The room lights lit up, revelling Eggman be hide a glass with the 7 chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Give it up Eggman their no way you'll win, like the other 1000 times

Eggman: Well, this it's different this time

Presses a button

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A big flash of light surround the Death Egg

Computer: Error in the System

Eggman WHATS HAPPENING!

The Death Egg and every inside it disappeared

To Be Continued

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, next story coming soon

Bottom of Form


	2. Welcome to Equetria

Welcome to Equestria

**Thank u guys for the reviews and for reading the first chapter **

The mane 6 were having a picnic on a perfectly normal day, nothing seemed to be wrong until a blinding light flashed.

Applejack: What in the hay …

As the flash dimmed

Twilight: Did you guys see those figures fall from the sky?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, along with those rainbow colour lights

Rarity: It looked liked it landed in Everfree forest

They took off

Everfree Forest

Rainbow Dash: What exactly are we looking for

Pinkie Pie put her hoof up

Pinkie Pie: Ohh pick me, pick me!

Rainbow Dash sighed

Rainbow Dash: Okay Pinkie

Pinkie Pie points her hoof at a creator in the ground, they walked towards the creator and looked down and saw blue creature.

Twilight: What is that?

Fluttershy studied the creature closely

Fluttershy: I-I think it's a hedgehog

Applejack: Ain seen no hedgehog like that before

Twilight: Well it looks like a civilised creature, judging by the shoes and gloves

Rarity: Well it does not have a sense of fashion

Rainbow Dash: Well should we help it?

Fluttershy: Of course we do, lets take it to my cottage

Fluttershy's Cottage

Sonic: Aww my head, what happened?

?: Its waking up

Sonic's version returned and took a look at his surrounding he saw ponies?

Sonic: Must of hit my head hard

Fluttershy: Hello there, my names Fluttershy and your in my cottage

Sonic look at her cautiously

Sonic: My names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic look at the other ponies

Sonic: Who are they

Twilight spoke first

Twilight: I'm Twilight, please to meet you

Applejack: Howdy partner, the names Applejack

Rarity: I'm Rarity

Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash, the Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria

Sonic ears picked up on the faster flyer

Sonic: Well where I'm come from I'm the fastest thing alive

Rainbow Dash laughed

Rainbow Dash: Really now?

Sonic: Yeah I will beat you anytime any place

Twilight: Whoa whoa whoa, lets not get hasty now, Sonic where do you come from

Sonic: Well I come from the world of Mobius, great place to run and relax and is a care free environment, although is sound like a great way of living there is evil

Twilight: What kind of evil

Sonic: Well evil that wants to take over the world (Sonic said casually).

Twilight: Well is he dangerous

Sonic: Yes, well if you know how to deal with him.

Outside screaming could be heard

The Mane 6 and Sonic steped outside

?: OHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Hoped u enjoyed ** `


	3. New Foes

New Foes

Hope u enjoy

Chapter 3

?:OHOHOHOHOHOHO

Sonic: EGGMAN!

Eggman: Surprised to see me?

Sonic: Actually I'm kind of getting used to you popping out of nowhere

Twilight: Who's he?

Sonic: Remember me telling you about the evil that wants to take over the world

Twilight: Yeah

Sonic: That's him

Rainbow Dash laughed

Rainbow Dash: This guy is dangerous? His just a big fat talking egg

Sonic: That's what I thought

Eggman looked mad

Eggman: Enough chitchat, robots attack!

An army of Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers

Sonic: So he is going back to the classics

Fluttershy: I-I'm scared

Applejack: Don't worry sugar cube I ain't letting these thing touch ya

Sonic and the mane six go ready to fight

Sonic was the first to attack, he spin dash into the first set of enemies and jump into the air dodging the Motor Bug's bullets with ease, he used this to his advantage by giving his enemy his homing attack technique hitting them one by one.

Rarity: WOW! I never had seen someone attack with such grace

Twilight: Lets help

Mane 6: Yeah

Twilight and Rarity took out enemies by using their magic to pick up enemies and throw them at the other robots

Rainbow Dash went up to a cloud and kicked it sending bolts of lighting to the Buzz Bombers in the air, Fluttershy was being chased by the Buzz Bombers but was stopped by Applejack who bucked them with her strong feet, and Pinkie Pie was just being Pinkie Pie, she took out her Party Cannon out of nowhere and starting firing away.

Pinkie Pie: There's too much of them

Sonic: I Know but we got to protect the Village

Just as Sonic said that a chaos spear zoomed pass him, he look back and saw Shadow with Amy, Cream and Cream, Knuckles, Tails, Sliver and Team Chaotix.

Shadow: Need help, faker

Sonic: Sure do

Knuckles: Lets do it to it

Sonic gave him a look

Knuckles: Sorry

Knuckles ran into battle and started hitting enemies with his brute force soon everyone else joined, Espio was throwing ninja stars, Vector was punching and kicking robot, Charmy was doing the same, Tails was using his arm cannon, Amy was hitting robots with her piko piko hammer, Sliver threw enemies with his psychosis and Cream and Cheese stay be hide.

After the robots are destroyed

Eggman: You may have won, but as always I'll be back OHOHOHOHOHOH!

Eggman leaves

Sonic: And as always we'll win

Tails: Sonic where have you been

Sonic: Telling them about BaldyMcNoseHair

Twilight: So who are you guys?

Tails: Miles Prowler but everyone calls me Tails

Knuckles: Knuckles The Echidna

Amy: Amy Rose

Cream: Hi Cream and this is my best friend Cheese (Bows)

Sliver: Sliver the Hedgehog

Espio: Espio the Chameleon

Charmy: Charmy the Bee

Vector: Vector the Crocodile

Shadow: Hpm

Sonic: Shadow …

Shadow: Faker …

Shadow gave in

Shadow: Alright faker, Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic introduced the Mane Six

Sonic: Alright everyone it's getting late now we should find a place to stay

Twilight: I've just thought about that, Fluttershy take Tails to your house, Applejack take Knuckles to your home, Rarity take Sliver, Amy and Cream and Cheese to your home, Pinkie Pie take Vector, Charmy and Espio to your home, Rainbow Dash take Sonic. Then that leaves Shadow and me.

?: Twilight!

Twilight: Spike?

Spike: The Princesses heard about how you and your friends saved Ponyville with you and your new friends and wants to see them

Sonic: Wow a talking dragon

Spike: Wow a talking, walking hedgehog

Twilight: Spike helps me in my library home

Tails: You live in a library?

Twilight: Yes I do, anyway lets go

Everyone went

Rainbow Dash's Home

Sonic: You live on the clouds

Rainbow Dash: Yeah because I'm a Pegasus

Sonic: Can Pegasus only can walk on clouds?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah that's right… oh yeah you can't walk on clouds

Sonic: Yes I can ever since I was little

Rainbow Dash: Jump on

Sonic jump on to Rainbow Dash and she flew him onto the cloud to sleep

Rainbow Dash: I'll beat you in the race I have planned tomorrow

Sonic: We will see who's the fastest

They both fell asleep

**Death Egg**

?: You failed I thought you said these robots could take control of PonyVille

Eggman: They could but that annoy little rodent and his friends got in my way

?: Next time we will prevail

Hoped u Enjoyed the new story 


	4. A Day Of Peace

A Day Of Peace

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter

Spike: Twilight, Shadow breakfast is ready

Twilight came form her room and Shadow came from his spare room

Twilight: Smells nice Spike

Spike: I called for all of Shadow's friends to join us

Twilight: That's good

Spike: Don't eat yet lets wait

Spike went into the kitchen to make more food

Twilight and Shadow sat on the sofa

Twilight: So, what you like to do in your spare time?

Shadow: That's nothing you should be concern about

Twilight: Come on

Shadow: Think …

Twilight: About what?

The bell rang

Twilight: I'll get it

Shadow: (Saved by the bell)

Sonic: Hi Twilight

Tails: Hi

Rainbow Dash: Hi

Twilight: Where is everypony?

Tails: You mean everyone

Twilight: Here we say everypony

Tails: Fluttershy says she needs to feed her animals and is going to catch up with us

Sonic: And I guess everyone – I mean everypony is coming later

Twilight: Sonic, can I talk to you?

Sonic: Yeah, sure

Outside

Sonic: So, what do you want to talk about?

Twilight: I wanted to talk about Shadow

Sonic: Fire away

Twilight: Why is he so …

Sonic: So cold, unsociable?

Twilight: That

Sonic: Well, because of what happen to a very close friend of his

Twilight: What happened?

Sonic: Can't really tell you, but when Shadow warms up to you then he will talk

Twilight: Oh I see …

Twilight and Sonic go inside

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Oh No!

Sonic was rugby tackled by Amy

Amy: I missed you soooooo much

Sonic tried to get out of Amy hold

Sonic: I can feel it

Amy let go, Sonic jumped to his feet

Rarity: Aww so sweet you two going out?

Amy: Yes

Sonic: No

Spike: Breakfast is ready and waiting

Everyone goes to eat, a few minutes later everyone is finished

Charmy: I'm stuffed

Espio: The best breakfast I ever had

Applejack: You did darn good Spike

Rarity: Thanks Spike you're the best

Spike blushed

Twilight: Right everyone get ready because we need to head to the train station

Sonic: Why?

Fluttershy: B-because we are meeting the Princesses

Sonic: Oh yeah

Sonic Team And The Mane Six on the train

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: This train is slow

Sonic: Great minds think alike

Rainbow Dash blushed

At the palace

Vector: What a beautiful place

Pinkie Pie: I know

Pinkie to a deep breathe

Pinkie pie: Thisistheplacewheretheprincessesraisethesunandthmoon

Espio: All that in one breath

Twilight: That's just Pinkie Pie

Espio: Impressive

Pinkie blushed

Pinkie Pie: That's the first time anypony has said that to me

Knuckles: Where are we

Applejack: Why this is Canterlot

Knuckles: The air is fresh like the Apple Farm

Applejack blushed

Applejack: Why you're just pulling my hoof

At the gates

Guard: State your business

Twilight: Here to bring the new arrivals to the Princesses

Guard: Enter

They Entered and headed to the throne

Princess Celestia: Welcome I am Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria I raise the sun over the land

Princess Luna: I am Princess Luna I raise the moon over the land

Princess Celestia: We called you here to say thank you for saving Ponyville

Princess Luna: Sorry for our absents, we were discovering this gem

Shows them a cyan Chaos Emerald

Princess Celestia: I can sense the power of chaos yet something different

Shadow: That gem is a Chaos Emerald, it can give the user the power to destroy or the power to do good it has an unlimited energy and impossible to destroy and if you gather the other six you become unbeatable for a limited of time

Sliver: Me, sonic and Shadow has used them to defeat Eggman

Cream: Mr Sonic always uses them for good

Cheese: Choa choa

Princess Celestia: We had a terrible past with a chaos god named Discord but his turned to stone now, I trust you because I sense goodness in your hearts except Shadow with just sorrow and regret in …

Sonic cut in

Sonic: So … what type of pony are you?

Princess Luna: We are Alicorns

Princess Celestia: We are immortal; Twilight and Rarity are unicorns with mean they can use magic, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are Pegasus which means they can control the weather, earth ponies do all the labour work like harvesting apples

Tails: Why do some ponies have tattoos on their flanks?

Twilight: Its not a tattoos is a cutie mark

Knuckles: Cutie mark?

Twilight: We get our cutie mark when we discover our special talent

Charmy: I wonder what mine will be

Vector: Annoying the life out of people

Charmy: Hey!

Twilight: Mines magic

Rarity: Mines finding diamonds

Fluttershy: Mines helping animals

Pinkie Pie: Mines for making people happy

Applejack: Mines remembering what I love most

Rainbow Dash: Mines discovering my true speed the Sonic Rainboom and helped my friends get their cutie marks

Sonic: That reminds me about the race you and me are meant to be having

Rainbow Dash: We have to get to Twilight's house first

Princess Celestia: Before you leave I must ask how you got here

Pinkie Pie: I can guess what happens, you were relaxing with your on an island and then Eggman showed up you when into a place called the Death Egg to stop him from his evil plans, but then the machine went haywire and you were sent here.

Sonic: You call that a guess

Tails: How did you know that?

Applejack: That's Pinkie for ya

Team Sonic and the Mane 6 say their goodbyes and made their way out of the palace

Twilight: A long trip back to Ponyville

Sliver: Well I can't teleport there its too far

Twilight: Same

Sonic: Shadow would you do the chaos control

Shadow: Chaos control!

Ponyville

Twilight: That's fast

Fluttershy: What are we doing in the middle of Ponyville?

Shadow: The pink one said to come here

Pinkie Pie: Because I wanted to surprise you

Rainbow Dash: Why?

Pinkie Pie: Look in front of you silly

Everyone looked in front of them they saw a racetrack

Sonic: When did you … never mind

Pinkie Pie: You wanted a race you got one

Rainbow Dash: You're the best Pinkie

Sonic and Rainbow Dash got in their places

Pinkie Pie: Okay, the track goes through Everfree forest and back may the fastest win

Sonic and Rainbow: Ready

The crowd was cheering for Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie: 3..2..1 GO!

They took of off, neck and neck

Sonic: Your fast

Rainbow Dash: Not bad but I can go faster

Rainbow Dash zoomed forward, Sonic caught up but was running backwards

Sonic: What's the hurry

Rainbow Dash: Don't get cocky

Turn back to head to Ponyville

Tails: Here they come

Applejack: Rainbow Dash is got this in the bag

Shadow: I don't think so

Amy: Sonic is too fast for Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie: No, Rainbow Dash can break the sound barrier

Vector: So can Sonic

Sonic and Rainbow Dash came racing neck and neck

Rainbow Dash: Get ready to lose rat

Sonic: Oh. Its. On.

Rainbow Dash accelerated forward and done her famous Sonic Rainboom

Rainbow Dash: (I knew I was going to win)

Just then Sonic done his Sonic Boom and ran straight past Rainbow Dash

Sonic: Your too slow

Sonic won the race Rainbow Dash was sad and flew off

Sonic ran after her

Sonic: Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash: Leave me alone

Sonic: Look I know I'm the fastest but you're the fastest flyer and that's something I can't take away from you

Rainbow Dash did not respond

Sonic: Fine I will leave

Rainbow Dash: Wait … I don't like being alone … can you stay with me

Sonic: Of course

The two friends stayed with each other for the rest of the evening.

The Death Egg

Eggman: My plan to get rid of the blue pest is ready

?: With a little help from me

Evil laughter roared from the Death Egg

**Hoped u enjoyed **


	5. Coming Closer

Coming Closer

**Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of Homework to attend to, but I made sure a wrote a bit a day**

* * *

Pinkie Pie was sitting in a park, then suddenly she turn round

Pinkie Pie: Hiiii, Espio

Espio came out of his hiding place, which was being camouflage as a bush

Espio: Wow nobody has spotted me easily

Pinkie Pie: Well I have something called Pinkie sense, which alerts me of any danger that is going to happen

Espio: Like an insight into the future, but I am not a danger to you am I?

Pinkie Pie: No, I heard you silly

Espio: Oh

Pinkie Pie: Also Twilight tells me I can break the fourth wall

Espio: What's that?

Pinkie Pie: I have no idea, but maybe the Author wants to explain

Espio: The who now?

Pinkie Pie: Never mind, I was wondering what you are doing here

Espio blushed

Espio: I-I was well taking a walk in the park

Pinkie Pie: Okey Dokey Lowkey

**Apple Acres**

Knuckles and Applejack were bucking/punching apples from a tree

Applejack: You're a pretty strong fellow

Knuckles: Yeah I can punch through rocks

Applejack: Out of ma friends I'm the strongest

Knuckles: Same here

Big Mac: Hi Aj, hi Knucks

Knuckles and Applejack: Hi

Big Mac: Well I'm goanna head into town

With that Big Mac walked away

Knuckles and Applejack sat in the middle of the field

Applejack: Knuckles what do ya do while your on Mobius

Knuckles: Guard the Master Emerald, treasure hunt and hang out with Sonic and Tails

Applejack: What's a Master Emerald?

Knuckles: The Master Emerald is what keeps the Chaos Emeralds in check and my bloodline of the echidna clan guards it, unlike the Chaos Emeralds it can be shattered but it can be rebuilt once all the pieces are found.

Applejack: Wow, but what happens when it falls into the wrong hands

Knuckles: The Chao Emeralds will be out of control, but it is a good thing that I can tap into its power

Applejack: I know its been stolen by Eggman

Knuckles: And a certain Bat, anyways what do you do here

Applejack: Buck tress for apples

Knuckles: Does it get boring?

Applejack: Nope

Knuckles: Your lying

Applejack: I can't lie

Knuckles: Why?

Applejack: It's my element, if you don't understand now Twilight will explain it

Knuckles: Okay

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Tails was working on his new invention since Mobius

Fluttershy: What you working on Tails

Tails: Tell you when it is ready

Fluttershy: Okay so how did you meet Sonic?

Tails: Well I met him while I was young, I was being bullied because of my two tails and as was being bullied Sonic came and helped me, I followed him to his red plane and decided to paint it blue he told me he never liked it red. Also that day was the day I met Eggman Sonic and I team up and he even let fly his plane

Fluttershy: What a story

Tails: So how did you meet Rainbow Dash?

Fluttershy: Well I met Rainbow Dash when I was a little filly, I was being bullied because I was shy and I couldn't fly Rainbow Dash came to my rescue and challenge the two bullies to a race to leave me alone and she won because of the Sonic Rainboom

Tails: Wow we are alike anyway I am going sight seeing

Tails leaves

Angle looked at Fluttershy and pointed at the door Tails went out of

Fluttershy: Y-you want me to go with Tails

Angle nodded

Fluttershy went after Tails, while she was running after him she bumped into Espio

Fluttershy: Hi Espio

Espio: Hi Fluttershy, do you know what Pinkie Pie loves

Fluttershy looks him

Fluttershy: Yeah she loves Parties, planning parties, pranks and scavenger hunt … wait a minute you like Pinkie

Espio looked down

Espio: Y-yeah but please don't tell anyone or anypony

Fluttershy: I promise, oh by the way Pinkie loves scavenger hunts try that

Espio: Thank you

Fluttershy goes after Tails

**On a cloud**

Rainbow Dash was talking to Sonic

Rainbow Dash: I want to join the Wonder Bolts

Sonic: Well you are the fastest flyer

Rainbow Dash smiled

Rainbow Dash: (He really is a nice person)

Sonic stood up

Sonic: Do you feel like you are being watched?

Rainbow Dash: No

Amy: SSSOONNIICC! Come down or I'll make you come down

Sonic: Oh no

Rainbow Dash: What's the deal between you and Amy

Sonic: She believes that we are meant to be together forever and can't except the fact we are friends

Rainbow Dash: She can't reach us up here

Sonic: She can't but her hammer can

Just then Amy's piko piko hammer went straight through the cloud, which made Sonic and Rainbow Dash fall straight towards the ground

Rainbow Dash: SHE IS CRAZY!

Sonic: Once we reach the ground I am running as fast as I can to hide

Rainbow Dash: Why don't you stand up to her?

Sonic: It is not the wise thing to do

Sonic and Rainbow Dash hit the ground Sonic ran leaving Rainbow Dash behide

Rainbow Dash: Hey Amy why did you do that

Amy: Because you are interfering with my relationship with Sonic

Rainbow Dash: How?

Amy: Because his spending more time hanging out with you than me

Rainbow Dash: To me it seem like Sonic runs away when you're around

Amy: Enough talk, I'm finding Sonic

Amy ran in the direction Sonic went

Sonic jumped from a tree

Sonic: Wow your brave

Rainbow Dash: Thanks

Rarity Workshop

Rarity was working on a dress for a client

Rarity: Finished, what do you think?

Cream: It's wonderful

Cheese: choa choa

Sliver: Awesome

Rarity: Like I what you have done to your mane

Sliver: Thanks but we call mane hair

Rarity: Oh okay

Sliver: Your one of the wealthiest pony I have seen

Rarity: Why thank you

Sliver: I have notice you are very generous

Rarity blushed

Twilights House

Spike: I'm going see Rarity

Twilight: Bye

Spike leaves leaving Twilight and Shadow

Twilight: Well it's seem it is me and you

Shadow: Hmp

Twilight looked annoyed

Twilight: If you're going to be like that then just leave

Shadow said nothing and just stares at Twilight

Twilight: You know what I'll leave

Shadow: Wait… I'm sorry

Twilight looked at Shadow the anger in her eyes seemed to fade away

Twilight: Your sorry?

Shadow: Do you want to know why I'm like this?

Twilight: I do want to know

Shadow: It started 50 years ago

Twilight: 50 years ago but you look young

Shadow: I'll explain later, I was created by Gerald Robotnik in space, Doctor Eggman's grandfather for a cure for a good friend of mine … Maria Robotnik

Twilight knew this was the special person Sonic was talking about

Twilight: What happened?

Shadow: We were running from some G.U.N agents, we made it to a escape pod and a G.U.N agent corned us, I told her to take the pod to escape but she pushed me in, she locked the pod and said to me look after the people of Earth and always protect them she pulled the lever and I hurled to Earth and as I left I heard a gun shot, I don't remember Earth back then but I was frozen for 50 years

Twilight had tears in her eyes

Shadow: That why I don't want to have close friends, I don't want to feel that pain again

Twilight: Lets go out and do something I want you to be happy

Shadow: No

Twilight picked up Shadow with her magic and took him to have some fun

Pinkie Pie came back from whatever she was doing, she came into her all pink room that she and sometimes Amy have tea in, she looked on her desk and read a note the note said: This is a game and this game you have to find the person who writ this note.

Pinkie turned the note over which said: Find a place where a bookworm thrives.

Pinkie Pie: Mmm, a place where a bookworm thrives … oh I got it Twilight is the only bookworm I know so I'll go her library

Pinkie Pie arrives; there was a note on the door it read: Well done Pinkie, next clue a place where clothes are ordered and sparkle like diamonds, good luck.

Pinkie: Let see clothes, which are ordered that sparkle like diamonds, … Rarity likes to sparkling fabrics for her clothes maybe I should check there

Pinkie Pie went to Rarity Workshop and walked to the door where she found another note it read: Well done Pinkie, last clue a place where a pony bucks for a living she is very strong

Pinkie Pie: Someone who bucks for a living and is very strong … Applejack bucks apples from tress for a living and is the strongest pony I know

Pinkie Pie heads towards Applejack's apple farm and when she arrives she looks for the mystery person

?: Well done Pinkie

Pinkie Pie turns around

Pinkie Pie: Espio?

Espio: Yeah it was me

Pinkie: Why did you set this up? It was fun and all

Espio: For fun

Pinkie Pie: What's the real reason

Espio: Well it's because I-I fell in love with you

Espio look down at his shoes

Pinkie Pie: Its all right because I like you too

Espio: You do?

Espio smiled, Espio never thought of Pinkie in love with someone because she was hyperactive

Pinkie Pie put her front to hooves on her Espio and kissed him

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and Chapter are going to come slower than usual**


	6. Chapter 6

Trip into Everfree Forest

* * *

Rarity was making dresses for a wedding she needed to make a dresses for the bride to be and the bride's maids.

Rarity: This harder that I thought

Silver: Need help

Rarity: Yes of course dear

They both got to work; Rarity never expected to finish so quickly

Rarity: It wouldn't have been done so quickly without your help thank you

Silver: You welcome, its one of my secret skills

Rarity: Let get something to eat dear, I'll pay for it as a thank you

Silver: Thanks

With Sonic

Sonic was relaxing on the grassy field

Sonic: Ah! What a lovely day

Rainbow Dash: All thanks to me

Sonic turned to look at Rainbow Dash

Sonic: Yeah I know

Rainbow Dash: Knuckles called everyone together to talk about something

Sonic stood up and done a few stretches

Sonic: Lets go

Sonic and Rainbow Dash rocket towards Apple Acres

Apple Acres

Knuckles: Aright, everyone and everypony I have called you here for something important

Sliver: What is it?

Knuckles: We have to wait Rainbow Dash and Sonic

Sonic and Rainbow Dash came running/flying at very high speed

Sonic: What did we miss?

Twilight: Nothing, we were waiting for you two

Knuckles: Since you are here we can begin; I have sensed the power of the Master Emerald

Amy: The Master Emeralds here?

Tails: How did it get here?

Knuckles: I don't know how or why the Master Emerald has appeared but we have to find it

Twilight: What is the Master Emerald?

Tails: It's a like the Chao Emeralds but 1000 times more powerful, it keeps the Chao Emeralds in check

Pinkie Pie: What does it look like?

Cream: It's a big green emerald

Rainbow Dash: So that should be easy to find

Applejack: I don't think Knuckles told me it can be shattered

Rarity: How are going to find it?

Sonic: Knuckles can sense it, and I think Tails invented a tracking device for it

Tails: I have

Tails shows them a mechanical looking compass

Tails: I made them just in case of a situation like this

Twilight: That's smart

Tails: Well someone has to be organized

Twilight: I know

Sonic: Well we should set in pairs to make the search quicker

Tails: I got some more of these devices

Pull out more, everyone gets in there groups:

Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Twilight and Shadow

Fluttershy and Tails

Espio and Pinkie Pie

Charmy and Vector

Rarity and Silver

Applejack and Knuckles

Cream and Amy

Shadow: I'll also keep your eyes out for a Chao Emerald

Shadow stands with Twilight and shouts the phrase "Chao Control" and disappears into Everfree Forest

Everyone heads into the forest

Fluttershy: I'm scared of this forest

Tails: Why?

Fluttershy: Because it is filled with scary creatures

Tails: It's okay

Tails follows the directions on the compass; it seemed like hours to a beeping noise arose

Tails: Close

Fluttershy was looking around, she looked be hide tress and through the tall grass, until she looked a huge rock

Fluttershy: Tails, over here

Tails: Finally after all that work

Tails reached down to pick up the emerald shards. Zap Tails fell to floor, Fluttershy turned quickly to see the attacker, it was a robot. Zap


	7. Chapter 7

Eggman's Return

**I hope U enjoy**

* * *

Fluttershy and Tails awoke in a metal steel

Tails: What knocked us out?

Fluttershy: A robot

Tails: Are there robots in Everfree forests?

Fluttershy: Not that I know of

Tails: Oh no, please don't be who I think it is

Fluttershy: Think who is?

?:OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, miss me?

Tails &amp; Fluttershy: Eggman!

Eggman: That's me

Tails: Let us go now!

Eggman: After I'm done with my plan, if I let you go

Fluttershy shivered

Tails: And what is "terrific" plan have you got now?

Eggman: Oh, my plan is simple but prefect and nothing going to go wrong

Tails: That what you say all the time

Eggman look frustrated

Eggman: As I was saying my plan is to use you two as bait to reel in Sonic and everyone else and also force Knuckles to rebuild the Master Emerald and use as my energy source for my Death Egg

Tails: But you don't have all the shards

Eggman: During my search for the Chao Emeralds I came across a few shards and put them together with your I thought I could use the power of the Master Emerald as well as the Chao Emeralds to take over this world filled with ponies and we shall take over all the other dimensions

Tails: We?

Eggman: Never mind that

**With Knuckles and Applejack**

Knuckles and Applejack are on a path leading deeper into Everfree forest

Knuckles: Man this is boring I hope everyone else is doing well

Applejack: My hooves are getting tired

Knuckles and Applejack walk on further, and the radar start to go off

Applejack: Look the must be a lot of shards in this area

Shadow and Twilight teleported in front Knuckles and Applejack

Shadow: I'm getting a strong reading here

Applejack: Howdy partners

Twilight: Hi, I'm guessing that you got the strong reading to

Knuckles: Yeah

Sonic and Rainbow Dash appeared from a gust of wind with Amy and Cream

Sonic: Hi guys

Amy: Sorry Knuckles we haven't found any shards

Knuckles: It's okay because we have found where most of them are located

Just then Vector, Charmy, Pinkie Pie, Espio, Sliver and Rarity came walking toward them

Vector: Man, all we could find it this shard

Charmy: Don't worry, judging by this thing we are close

Pinkie Pie: This should be easy as pie

Espio nodded

Twilight: You guys came too

Rainbow Dash: Where's Fluttershy?

Sonic: And Tails

Knuckles: They'll catch up later, right now we need the Master Emerald

Everyone agreed and walked towards their destination. When they arrived they saw all the shards there together

Pinkie Pie: Told you easy as pie

Espio: A bit too easy

Knuckles: Vector gives me last shard

Vector gives the shard to Knuckles

Knuckles went up to the pieces of Master Emerald shards and closed his eyes. The pieces moved and came together and formed the Master Emerald

?: Just as I planned

Everyone turn towards the voice

Sonic: Well if isn't big, fat ugly

Everyone laughed

Eggman: Laugh while you can because will be your last

Shadow: It's a trap Sonic

Sonic: I know

Eggman: Give me the Master Emerald Knuckles or else

Knuckles: Or else what

Eggman presses a button on his wrist. A metal box fell from the sky

Eggman: I build these new robots there are only five of them because I didn't have enough resources to build them, but these do pack a punch

5 metal robots stepped out, they all look similar but one was red, one was blue, one green, one was yellow and the last one was black, they all had a human shape

Eggman: I call them the Egg Fighters, I made sure they all have blasted strong enough to break a bolder in one hit, it has many heat seeker missile, radars to can locate Chao Emeralds, they have a sword that can cut through almost anything.

Knuckles: We will destroy them easily as all the others

Eggman: We will see, ATTACK!

Sonic and Shadow ran ahead, they came face to face with the Black Egg Fighter and Blue Egg Fighter

Sonic was the first to attack, he spin dash into the Blue Egg Fighter thinking he will destroy it

Sonic: That will do the trick

Eggman: Did I forget to mention the upgraded armour?

Sonic: (This going to be a lot harder than I thought)

This time it was the Blue Egg Fighter turn to attack, it punch Sonic in the stomach, which sent him flying. Sonic hit the ground with a hard thud, Sonic jumped to his feet and ran straight toward the Egg Fighter and jumped into the air and spun around really fast doing his homing attack, it hit the Egg Fighter but it didn't seem to affect it.

**With Shadow**

Shadow was punching hard at the Black Egg Fighter, it did not seem to do anything, the Black Egg Fighter done a spinning back kick hitting Shadow on the head, this push Shadow back a bit. Shadow jumped and threw 3 of his chaos spears at the Egg fighter followed by his own homing attack. Shadow bounced back after he finished attacking, the smoke cleared showing that the attacks didn't do a thing

Shadow: Man…

**With the others**

The Mane 6 and the Sonic team (except Sonic) were fighting off the rest of the Egg Fighters.

Knuckles: There too tough, not even Sonic and Shadow can defeat them

Applejack: Gotta keep on bucking

Knuckles and Applejack were fighting the Red Egg Fighter; Knuckles ran up to it and started pounding on the Egg Fighter, Knuckles knew it was not doing a thing. Applejack ran towards the Red Egg Fighter and started kicking it hard with her back hooves it didn't affect it

Knuckles: Lets use all of our strength to defeat this thing

Applejack: Okay

They both attack with all their strength knocking the Egg Fighter over

Knuckles: It won't stay down for long we need to keep it down

Applejack: Got ya covered

Applejack threw her lasso rope around the body of the Egg Fighter and it kept the Egg Fighter down

Silver, Rarity, Amy and Pinkie Pie were taking on the Green Egg Fighter

Sliver: I got a plan me and Rarity will throw rock at it and Amy and Pinkie Pie can use their weapons

The group nodded at Sliver's command, Sliver and Rarity levitated rocks and threw them towards the Green Egg Fighter the rocks hit it but this didn't faze the robot, then Amy came in with her hammer and started hitting it hard, as the Egg Fighter was about to knock of Amy, Pinkie Pie shot her Party Cannon at the Egg Fighter all that came out of the cannon was batter, it may not have hurt the robot but the batter covered the eyes of it

Sliver: Now my chance

Sliver used his physic cut and aimed it at the head, it was a direct hit it sent the robot offline

Rarity: Nice work

Sliver: Thanks

Rainbow Dash, Espio, Charmy and Vector (Cream and Cheese was told to hide) were fighting the Yellow Egg Fighter

Espio: Lets do this

Rainbow Dash zoomed in on the Yellow Egg Fighter, she bucked hard in the mid section, Charmy was stinging it but it didn't do a thing, just then the Yellow Egg Fighter launched series of heat seeking missiles, Rainbow Dash was dodging them with Charmy. Espio was throwing ninja stars at the missile making them explode, Vector was be hide the robot and sent a lot of exploding music notes, this attack was effect it didn't destroy the robot but it left it with a few scratches. The Yellow Egg Fighter drew its sword, ready to swing

Vector: We to knock of the sword

Charmy: That's not going to be easy

Rainbow Dash charge in, The Egg Fighter swung at Rainbow Dash only to miss a few inches, Rainbow Dash flew high getting ready for her Sonic Rainboom she dived down at her opponent, she hit the robot with a great force. The attack was strong enough for the sword to fly away

Rainbow Dash: Man, I my wing during that attack

Espio: We'll take it from here

**With Sonic and Shadow **

Sonic: Shadow let work together

Shadow: Lets do it faker

Sonic and Shadow ran up to the Blue Egg Fight, they both jumped into the air and hit the robot with their homing attacks, this put dents in the Egg Fighter, while they were still fighting the Black Egg Fighter came up from be hide and struck Shadow and Sonic and sending them flying into an tree

Sonic: That hurt

Shadow: What's that

Sonic looked to were Shadow was looking at, it was the Yellow Egg Fight's sword

Sonic: We could use this

He picked up the sword

Shadow: How?

Sonic: Remember what egg head said about the Egg Fight's sword it can cut through almost anything.

Shadow: Yeah, I know what your thinking, do you know how to use it?

Sonic: Remember the adventure I told you about, evil king and stuff?

Shadow: I remember

Blue Egg Fighter ran towards Sonic with it's sword at ready, Sonic dash at the advancing robot and swung a slash at the robot leg only to be blocked by the Egg Fighter, the Egg Fighter side kicked Sonic, Sonic moved back a bit and spin dash straight through the robot

Sonic: Like a hot knife through butter

The robot exploded be hide him, Sonic helped Shadow up

**With Vector's team**

Vector attack the Yellow Egg Fighter with his tail, which it caught and threw him into a tree, Espio came from be hide and came in for a swift kick to the leg and the robot jumped over Espio and grabbed him and threw to the ground

Cream: Espio!

Rainbow Dash: I can't fly but I can still fight

Charmy dive an attack with his stinger, but the attack was caught by the Egg Fighter, it threw him in the air and gave him a chop in the back

The Yellow Egg Fighter headed towards Knuckles and Applejack, when it got there it fire it's blaster at the rope holding the Red Egg Fighter

Applejack: Oh boy!

Rarity was running towards them

Rarity: The Green Egg Fighter has came back online we need your help to get rid of it

Knuckles: We are having trouble as well

Knuckles punched the Yellow Egg Fighter in the chest it didn't do anything, the Egg Fighter kick Knuckles into Applejack, Rarity and Sliver attacked the Red Egg Fighter, it shot it blasters at them, they dodge it swiftly, Silver was trying to levitate the robot with Rarity but it didn't move, the robot punched Sliver and side kick Rarity, Pinkie, Amy and Rainbow Dash were brawling with Green Egg Fighter, Pinkie Pie fired batter at the robot and Amy hammered away and Rainbow Dash bucking,

Amy: Still not working

The Green Egg fighter took action and uppercut Rainbow Dash she flew up and hit the ground hard, it then turned to Pinkie Pie and shot her Party Cannon, destroying it instantly, Pinkie Pie was blown away.

The robot turned to it's last opponent, Amy, she ran up to it only to be cut off with a kick. Everyone laid helpless

Sonic: Nobody hurts my friends and get away with it

Sonic dash at the three robots, the robots drew their swords, the robots were swinging their swords at Sonic doge each attack and started attacking them, swords clashed and bashed

Sonic: (Need some extra power)

Just then Shadow threw the cyan Chao Emerald Sonic caught it

Sonic: This is what I need

Sonic start to teleport to each of the Egg Fighters with Chao Control, the Egg Fighter were the helpless ones now, and their robot body parts were sliced off to little pieces till they were no more

Sonic: Piece of cake

Knuckles: There is only the Black Egg Fighter left

Sonic nodded and turned around

Sonic: Lets end

Sonic charged is spin dash and took off

Eggman: No!

Sonic was about to hit the last robot but it jumped to the side and cut the robot's arm off

Eggman: Well, Sonic I thought it was not come to this

Eggman pressed a button, and pointed up

Eggman: Hope you can catch them

Sonic: Who?

Eggman: Your friends

Sonic saw a cage hurling towards the ground

Sonic: Tails and Fluttershy are in there

Shadow: Use Chao Control

Sonic use Chao Control, he teleports outside the cage but holds on to the bars

Sonic: Tails, Fluttershy grab my hand

They did what he said and

Sonic: Chao Control!

They appeared on the ground

Rarity: Are you okay?

Tails &amp; Fluttershy: We are fine

Shadow: Lets get back to Ponyville

Sonic teleported them there

Twilight: I think everyone should get some rest

Knuckles: Before we go I like to say thank you, for your help to get the Master Emerald

Everyone went their separate ways

**Death Egg**

Eggman: No, No, No!

?: Well it looks like I have to destroy them

Eggman: Good luck

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long **


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone sorry it's been so long, my computer is broken I just realise I can post stories on my kindle. I hope you have a goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

A Pinkie Party

**Sorry it took so long to get a story up and going I wrote this on my kindle**

Sonic Team and the Mane 6 are at the park having a picnic

Spike: Hope everyone enjoys my treats took a long time to make

Cream: They're tasty Mr Spike, you should try my mother's food

Rarity: Spike always makes the best food

Spike blushed

Twilight: Tails what are you making

Tails: I will show it when it is ready

Sonic: You been working on the device since we were on Angel Island

Tails: I like to surprise you

Rainbow Dash: Hey Knuckles is it true you live on an floating island?

Knuckles: Yes it is

Pinkie Pie: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

This got everyone's attention

Pinkie Pie: Espio and I are setting up a party for you guys

Sonic: Espio I never knew you were a party type

Vector: Ever since his been with Pinkie Pie his changed in a good way

Sonic: Maybe we should put Pinkie and Shadow together, Shadow might be a better person

Shadow: And if you do that you will never see daylight again

Sonic: Just a joke Shadow

Twilight: So when's the party

Pinkie Pie: Tonight, everypony and everyone is invited

Cream: That sound good

Fluttershy: I am excited

Sliver: Our first party here

Shadow: Count me out

Rarity: Shadow dear have some respect Pinkie Pie gone out of way to prepare a party for us

Twilight: Rarity is right

Sonic: Shadow come on, you been to Creams party

Shadow: That was only because Cream used those puppy eyes on me

Twilight: Come on Shadow please

Shadow sighed

Shadow: Fine

Pinkie Pie: Pinkie promise

Shadow: What?

Pinkie Pie: Repeat after me cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye

Shadow: This is stupid

Twilight gave Shadow an angry glare

Shadow: I hate being forced to go to parties, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye

Twilight: And Shadow if you don't show up she will hunt you down

Applejack: Trust me you will regret it

Amy: So Sonic aren't you going to ask me out on a date?

Shadow smiled at Sonic scared face

Sonic: W-well Amy I-I ...

As Sonic was scared out of his mind, a loud growl was heard that shocked everyone into silence and the growling neared, everyone and everypony could smell something that sinks

Sonic: Did something die?

Applejack: It can't be

Silver: It can't be what Applejack?

Spike: A Timberwolf

Tails: What's a Timberwolf

Twilight: A wolf made of wood but if you break it repairs itself

Tails: They need a mint

Twilight: The strange thing is that they like to stay in Everfree forest, but they are coming here

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: This going to be fun

Knuckles: Great two Sonics

The group got ready for the Timberwolf

Sonic: Here it comes

Timberwolf pounced at the group; everyone scattered in different directions evading the attack, Sonic with Rainbow Dash charge at the single Timberwolf, Rainbow Dash attacked the legs and Sonic done a homing attack to the head. The Timberwolf falls to the floor in pieces

Sonic: Piece of cake

Sonic puts a thumb up to Rainbow Dash

Sliver: I don't thinks so

Sliver pointed towards the advancing Timberwolves

Knuckles ran up to one Timberwolf and threw one hard punch at it broke

Knuckles: This is too easy

Espio threw ninja stars at another Timberwolf to distract it from attacking Cream and Fluttershy, it turned to Espio, Espio ran up to it and done a low sweep to the legs and as easy as that it was defeated. Two Timberwolves remain, Shadow skated up to the two Timberwolves and finished them with his Choa Spear.

?: Well done my little ponies and your new friends

Twilight: No it can be his meant to be turned to stone

Sonic: You mean the god of chao

Rainbow Dash: Discord!

Tails: You mean the lack of harmony between persons and things

Twilight: Yes, he cause many troubles before we stopped him using the Elements of Harmony

Discord: Their powerful jewels like the Chao Emerald but their are only 6 of them Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness and Magic and the power of the Elements can be activated by their user and I bet you will guess who they are

Sonic: Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty and what I heard that she will never leave a friend behide

Tails: Fluttershy is the Element of kindness I could always tell she has a gentle heart she is always showing kindess

Knuckles: Applejack is the Element of Honesty she a hard working mare that could never tell a lie

Sliver: Rarity is the Element of Generosity she is always willing to give no matter what the cost

Espio: Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter she will go out of her way to make anyone happy

Shadow: Twilight is the Element of Magic I always see her pushing herself to become good at magic

The mares were touched by their words

Discord: Aww, how nice, it is a shame my powers aren't at full flow, and I will love to get rid of you all

Rainbow Dash: Come on and fight

Discord: I can't take physical form yet

Sonic: Well that's good we don't get to give your ugly face a beating

Discord: Joke all you want, because Eggman gave me this

As if from the sky a red Chao Emerald landed in the pile of twigs and wood of the Timberwolves

Shadow: This can't be good

The pile of twigs and wood reformed itself, into a giant Timberwolf it's eyes were red and in its chest was the red Chao Emerald

Sonic: Well this is new

Knuckles: The Timberwolf is using the negative side of the Chao Emerald's power

Sonic: Lets do it to it

The hero's charged in (except Cream, Cheese and Fluttershy)

Sliver teleported behind the Timberwolf and used his psychic knife, it hit but it didn't do any thing

Shadow: Everyone distract it while I get the Emerald

Everyone nodded, they attacked together but the Timberwolf used Chao Control and teleported behind them and shot a red beam at them it hit, the hero's were knocked out but Sonic and Rainbow Dash remain

Sonic: I got an idea combine our speed into an attack

Rainbow Dash: Lets do it

They combine the Sonicboom and the Sonic Rainboom together, they were faster than a speeding bullet, the Timberwolf saw the attack coming and shot another red beam aimed at the attack, Sonic saw it coming but he push Rainbow Dash out of the way and took the full blow of the attack

Rainbow Dash: SSSSONICCC!

Rainbow Dash went to Sonic, she saw the cyan Chao Emerald in his hand, she picked it up

Rainbow Dash: You will pay

The power of the Chao Emerald was flowing through Rainbow Dash, she flew faster than she ever went before and hit the Timberwolf it exploded and out came the red Chao Emerald.

**A few hours later**

Sonic: Ow my head

Rainbow Dash: Your awake, thanks for saving me

Sonic: Your welcome Dashie

Rainbow Dash blushed

Rainbow Dash: Dashie? Only Pinkie Pie calls me that

Sonic: Is that okay?

Rainbow Dash: It is cool

**Part 2 will be coming soon, I'll like thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories**


	10. A Pinkie Party Part 2

A Pinkie Party Part 2

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long I've been really busy**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were on the way to Sugur Cube Corner

Sonic: Dashie let's step it up

Rainbow Dash: No your hurt

Sonic: Come on its boring walking, it's too slow

Rainbow Dash: Deal with it

Sonic: I've been hurt a lot more times

Rainbow Dash: I know, Cream told me and the others about your crazy adventures

Sonic: I'm not that surprised she told you

Sonic and Rainbow Dash made it to Sugar Cube Corner

Sonic: It's dark

Rainbow Dash: I wonder what happen here

Sonic: See, I told we should have ran we would of made it

Rainbow Dash: Well it wasn't my fault you were hurt

Sonic: It kinda was

Rainbow Dash blushed

A bright light flashed

Sonic: What's happening?

Sonic and Rainbow Dash got into their fighting stances, Sonic approached cautiously

Pinkie Pie: SUPRISE!

Sonic and Rainbow Dash screamed

Sonic: What was that for?

Rainbow Dash: You scared me

Pinkie Pie: You can come out now

Just then lights around Sugar Cube Corner turn on

Sonic: Wow

Sonic Team and the Mane 6 appeared including all the citizens of Ponyville along with the Princess

Tails: Ha, we got you this time

Sonic: You did

Fluttershy: Sorry for scaring you

Rainbow Dash Dash: It's cool

Cream: We decided that we would turn the party into a surprise party as a thanks for you saving us

Princess Celestia: We are all thankful that you have save us

Princess Luna: Celestia and I should tell you that Discord is still out there gaining his strength

Sonic: We'll be beat him

Sonic Team and the Mane 6 nodded

Pinkie Pie: Lets get this party started

Everyone cheered; there was music being played by Vector and Vinyl Scratch, Sonic was greeting all of his new fans, Shadow was talking to Twilight and the rest of the gang were having fun

Espio got up on stage

Espio: Everyone I have something to say I'm, well... going out with Pinkie Pie

The music stopped and everyone and everpony looked at Pinkie Pie and Espio; they were both centre of attention

Rainbow Dash: Wow, I never knew Pinkie could fall in love

Charmy: I never knew Espio could fall in love

Applejack: And always thought that Pinkie was too busy making ponies happy to even fall in love

Knuckles: And Espio has always been wrap up in his martial arts

Amy: That so romantic (Imagine Sonic and I finally together)

Twilight: Aww

Rarity: This is just fabulous

Pinkie Pie: We thought we should keep it a secret till we were ready to tell everyone

Twilight: You shouldn't have been embarrassed we are all supportive with your relationship with Espio

Pinkie Pie: Aww thanks guys

Everyone continued doing what they were doing

Vector: Hey, Vinyl we should get people here to sing

Vinyl Scratch: That's a great idea

Vector: Does anyone or anypony want to sing

Sonic: I'm up for it, hey Dashie you wanna sing

Rainbow Dash: Okay

They both walk up on stage.

Sonic: I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind free to be me in the wind,in the wind

Rainbow Dash: What would it feel like to be speeding light? And rule the night and day, watch as it passes by, you're mad to try it, but they just can't keep up

Sonic: Into the free, into the me into me, into the ever knowing, felt so refrained, felt so constrained but now I'm breaking out and ...

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind, free to be me in the wind, in the wind

Rainbow Dash: Beg, borrow, steal, you make you're deal with no hesitation, crawl walk or run; you've had your fun which is very certain

Sonic: Into the free, into the me, into the ever knowing, felt so constrained, felt so restrained, but now I'm breaking out and ...

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: I'm falling free into the free, to the free, free to be me, I am free, I am free, Im free!

They both bow to the crow as they cheered

Amy: Hmp

Pony: Those two would make a perfect couple

Amy was angry

Amy: What did you say?

Pony stepped back

Pony: All I said was ...

He was cut off with the wing of Amy's infamous Piko Piko hammer, which sent him flying out of Sugar Cube Corner

After hour passed everyone and everypony got ready to leave, cleaning up the mess they had made and saying goodbye to their friends

Pinkie Pie: That was fun

Twilight: You've out done yourself Pinkie

Rarity: This was a very special night for all of us

Applejack: Yeah it was

Knuckles: Lets go home it's late

They all agreed

Fluttershy: Hey, Espio

Espio: Yes Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Congratulations

Espio: Thank you, this wouldn't have been possible without your help

Fluttershy: I know

Sliver: Sonic, I never knew you could sing

Sonic: Lets say it's one of my hidden talents

Shadow: Good show, Faker

Everyone and everypony leaves

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed and if you were wondering what the song was called, it's called Sonic Free Riders. Thanks for reading**


End file.
